


The Itsy 8itsy Sp8der

by stencilSparkler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stencilSparkler/pseuds/stencilSparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's always had to go get food for spidermom. But when spidermom needs food when the sun is up,you can just tell something is going to go wrong. And it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! :D this is my very first fanfiction on this site (and pretty much in general) so leave comments telling me how i did please!!! :D  
> Also there is a liiitle bit of violence but i didnt feel it was enough to tag it graphic. the only violence in this chapter is when vriska talks about spidermom.  
> Enjoy!

 ==> Be the spidertroll.

You are now the spidertroll. But for future reference, her name is VRISKA SERKET. You are sleeping in your recuperacoon. Well, you WOULD BE if your stupid lusus hadn’t just woken you up with her endless screeching. You just fed her this morning! God, she annoys you sometimes. You step out of your recuperacoon and change into clothes not covered in slime. She’s still screeching. It looks like you’re going to have to go talk to her.

 ==> Vriska: go investigate

It’s not like you have a choice. You begin your long descent down to see your spidermom. You peek out the hole in the cave briefly to see the Alternian moons pretty low in the sky. You are NOT going out when it’s sunny outside.

 ==> Vriska: arrive

You have arrived. You grab your dice just in case you have to “reason” with her. You already know she wants food. You just don’t want to get it for her now.  
“It’s almost time for the sun to come up! You honestly expect me to go out and risk dying to grab you a midnight snack?!”  
She screeches angrily at you. Even though it’s just screeching and clicking, you know she fully expects you to do exactly that. The problem is, you can’t refuse her. Even though she’s your lusus, you’ve always done what she wants, due to a secret fear of her eating you if the situation is desperate enough. Not that you would ever let anyone else know that. But if you keep her waiting until nighttime, she might just do that. So out into the day it is.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was always your least favorite part of the job. You never asked to have to take the lives of innocent little trolls. Sure, it’s fun to make people freak out a little, but the sight of spidermom devouring their bodies always made you feel sick. Sometimes you would toss the corpse at her and run away. Other times, all you could do was stand frozen in horror, even after all these years. She frightened you. And yet you could never run away. You didn’t know how to fend for yourself yet. You were always scared. You couldn’t run, and you couldn’t leave. All you could do was feel trapped. A whimper from the other troll snapped you out of your trance.

“So, ready to give up yet????????” you ask.  
There was no response. You frown.  
“I don’t like to be ignored. Are you going to answer?”  
The troll remained frozen in their spot.  
“You seem tense. Maybe we should play a game, don’t you think?”  
You grab your trusty fluorite octet out of your strife deck. With a simple flick of your wrist, you roll the dice. There’s a flash of blue light as the dice release a bright blue laser beam. It slowly envelops the troll, and then lets out a sudden bright burst of energy. You can’t help but flinch at the last scream emitted by the poor troll. You assure yourself it’s for your lusus,and the troll was beneath you bloodwise, so it’s alright. You pick up the now dead troll and begin to head back to your hive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which something goes horribly wrong for poor vriska. this is the main event of the story.  
> we also see a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would have had this up yesterday but had to make last minute adjustments. chapters will slow down a little because i go back to school in 2 days, and i need to figure out how to lay out the next chapter. still should go prty fast though :)

Carrying the body back is always difficult, especially if you went far away from your hive. Today you got a rather light troll, but it still slows you down getting back. As you are almost back at your hive, you can faintly hear spidermom still wailing in the distance. It’s starting to give you a headache. You try to go as fast as you can, but carrying a troll makes you tired after a while. You can see your hive closer now, and you think maybe you can make it back without injury. What a story that would make! But, as you climb over small rocks, you look up to see where you’re going, and notice the sun is coming up. You try to keep your eyes locked on the ground, but you have to look up to see if you’re going in the right direction. Then, just as you make it back, the sun comes out from behind one of your houses’ towers. And of course, being the IDIOTIC troll you are, you look up right at that moment to avoid walking into a rock. It’s only for a split second, but the damage is done. You looked into the sun. The sheer brightness of it makes you recoil immediately and drop the troll. Your eyes were already damaged thanks to Terezi, leaving you with only one eye. And looking into the sun did not just help that problem. Already your eye is splotched with black dots in your limited area of vision.

 ==> Vriska: “Fondly” regard memories of what happened with Terezi.

It’s a long story. Basically, you did something, and it set off a chain of revenge plots. One of the more recent ones had been Terezi blowing up your magic cue ball in your face. You got revenge through a double psychic reacharound that left her blind. You are now having a strange sense of déjà vu from that moment. But hey, maybe you just need to rest. You do suddenly feel very tired. Instead of walking down to spidermom and leaving the body there as you should properly, you just throw the body over the cliff into her general area. You risked your life and needed to rest your eye, she could deal with it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ==> Be the moirail of the spidertroll.

You are now KANAYA MARYAM. You are standing in your respiteblock. You are also becoming quite worried. You have not heard from your moirail at all today, and she usually bugs you frequently. In fact, unless she forgets she pesters you 8 times a day. You swear half the times she pesters you it’s just to make it 8 times. But most of the time she has news for you, sometimes she even invites you over to have a feelings jam, even though you live far apart. Not that you mind of course. It’s what moirails do for each other. A ping comes from your trollian window. You always leave it open now in case Vriska decides to pester you. Speaking of Vriska, there she is now.

arachnidsGrip began trolling grimAuxiliatrix at ??:??

AG: kanaya  
AG: kanaya pick uppppppp  
GA: Vriska What Is It  
AG: could you come over? I have to show you something  
GA: Is Something The Matter?  
AG: I’ll show you when you get here  
GA: Alright I Am On My Way

grimAuxiliatrix gave up trolling arachnidsGrip at ??:??

Well, now you have something to do. You wonder what could be so important that you have to come all the way out to her hive. The thought worries you a little. But you assume she just wants another feelings jam and push the worried thoughts out of your head. You grab your “makeup” just in case something happens.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You are once again VRISKA SERKET and you are panicking inside. You have just woken up from your nap and it is now dark again. But your vision is no better than hours ago. In fact, it seems to be getting worse. You were only barely able to type a help signal on pesterchum. Your worst thoughts are slowly growing in worry in your mind. You have called your moirail to you to tell her this. Even you know it would be rude and insensitive to only tell her over the computer. She would fuss over you to no end, and then say she was coming over anyways.

 ==> Vriska: panic

Why would you- you suddenly freeze. You thought you heard something. You realize it was just spidermom down below letting out another screech. Suddenly the room seems a little darker and you panic. You can’t feed your lusus if you can’t see. What will you do until your moirail arrives?

 ==> Vriska: hide in the corner hugging your knees

You carefully walk to the corner of your room and nestle yourself into the corner. You know your moirail will not be here for quite some time. You make sure no one else is looking, especially Equius next door. If anyone saw you cry they would think you became weak. You can’t let anyone think you’re weak. Even if… you can’t defend yourself anymore. Suddenly you feel very scared, even though no one else is here. You nestle further into the corner, hugging your knees. For the first time in a long while, you allow yourself to cry. You are afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i meant to do 7 p's in vriska's pesterlog. since she's losing her vision, she can't tell how many letters she put in there. and her typing is going to slowly get worse XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kanaya pays a visit to poor vriska. contains fluff. thats really all there is to say on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops that took longer than it should have. but i am lazy /shame  
> theres going to be at least one more chapter, but idk how many after that  
> also thank you so much for all of these kudos :D

 ==> Be kanaya.

You are now Kanaya Maryam. You have just left your hive to visit your moirail. By the time you left, it was time for the sun to come up. But you don’t mind, you’ve always enjoyed the sun’s rays. That sadly isn’t something most trolls can do. But you’re getting off topic (again).You don’t know the nature of this visit, but SURELY it can’t be that bad.

 ==> Kanaya: Be wrong.

Whatever do you mean? The only thing Vriska ever invites you over for is to have a feelings jam. You assume this is the same. Oh, it appears you have arrived. You make a point of avoiding spidermom enjoying her meal. Not only is it rather unsavory, but she does not like anyone to watch her eat, which is actually a good thing. You arrive at the door. You quietly knock on the door, but there isn’t a response. You knock a little louder, but there is no noise inside her hive. You assume she is in her bathroom and let yourself in. She told you to do that if, and only if, she wasn’t responding to the door. Except she put it rather bossily. You walk the long hallway to her respiteblock. Even though you have been here many times, the dark shadows in the halls still startle you sometimes. You arrive at her respiteblock. You are about to knock, when suddenly you hear a very quiet sound, almost like a sniffle. This makes you shocked. Even you have never seen Vriska cry. If she’s breaking down now, it must be really bad. But you regain your composure and softly call out her name.

“Vriska?”

There is a muffled thump from her respiteblock. She must have tripped over something. Finally, after a minute, there is a muffled reply.

“Come on in.”

Her voice is much quieter then it usually is. Usually you can hear her loud and clear through her door. There was something else about her voice too. It sounded shaky, almost afraid of you. You have a momentary panic attack and throw open the door. What you see shocks you so much you almost fall on the ground.

Her respiteblock looks as if a windstorm swept through it. Her room had always been a bit untidy and you had gotten used to it. Well, mostly; sometimes you would clear away some of the dice on the floor to avoid stepping on them. But today there was much more. There were spare clothes on the floor crumpled, as if she hadn’t bothered to fold them up. Which, knowing her, she hadn’t. There was excess slime from her recuperacoon scattered on the floor. There was also slime pouring out of the recuperacoon itself, as if she had tripped on her way out. There were also the usual broken 8 balls and pointy dice strewn across the room. You look over to the right, and notice her computer chair has been tipped over. That must have been the thump you heard when you knocked on the door. Over by a wall were several papers that had fallen down, or hanging by a thread. All in all, it was a disaster. You look around the room once more, searching for Vriska. You then see a large pile of clothes in the very corner of the room. Just before you look away, the mass slightly quivers. She is hiding under there. The fact that she is hiding from you when she asked you to come here is highly troubling, and it hurts a little. You walk to the pile of clothes and throw some behind you. Vriska is curled up in the pile, her hands hugging her knees. She also has her eyes closed, but a look of pure terror on her face nonetheless. Without even speaking, you pull her into a hug. You do not realize you have begun crying until you feel a tiny wet spot on your shoulder.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You don’t know why you decided to hide from Kanaya. All you know is she knocked on your door, and you panicked. You still had some vision left, but not much. You were able to see enough to gather a pile of shirts, throw them in the corner and curl up in them, hoping she wouldn’t see you. Though, with you saying “come on in” that pretty much sealed your fate. The next thing you know, she has pulled you out of your pile and into a hug. You realize she has started crying, and you almost do the same. But you don’t, you have to explain why she is here in the first place. You find it difficult to form the words without feeling like you have to cry again. You consider opening your eyes and showing her. At first your mind recoils at the idea, but you convince yourself she needs to know what happened. You open your eyes. Even in your near-blind state you can tell she is utterly shocked. She begins to cry harder. This time you do not hold back.

Once you finish your crying fest, you regather the pile of crumpled up clothes and begin your story. All the while she listens, occasionally letting out a sniffle or dabbing her eyes.

“Vriska I Promise This Will Get Better Somehow”

“haha yea I doubt it, I’m almost completely 8lind now”

“Maybe You Can Find An Alternate Mean Of Finding Your Way Around”

“oh I am NOT going to go around sniffing and licking everything”

“And I Suppose You Have A Better Idea?”

“........”

“So It’s Settled Then. We Can Pay A Visit To Terezi Sometime In The Near Future”

After you discuss going to terezi’s house tomorrow, you have a regular feelings jam like normal. You discuss spidermom, kanaya’s lusus, her latest fashion ideas, and then somewhere along the way you come to quadrants. You try to persuade kanaya to go first, but she insists you go instead. Oddly enough, she said this with a little bit of blush on her face. With a sigh, you reluctantly begin your story.

“Ok8y fine. I have a redrom crush, 8ut I have no idea if this person likes me or not. What do I do?”

“I Can Simply Tell You, You Should Tell Them How You Feel. After All, If They Are Unaware Of Your Feelings But Have Feelings For You, They Might Not Act On Their Feelings.”

“8ut what if they don’t feel the same????????”

“Then I Am Sure, If They Do Not Feel The Same, You Will Find Another Matesprit Someday”

“O-okay. Ummmmmmmm,”

“<3”

You make a heart with your hands. It’s really cheesy, but you quite frankly are too nervous to care right now. She has opened her mouth in shock, and is not saying anything. You begin to feel heartbroken. The minutes tick on, continuing in silence. She continues to stare off into space in shock. You feel yourself begin to cry. Right as you get up out of your clothing pile to leave, she pulls you back in and embraces you in a tight hug. She has tears in her eyes.

“Oh Vriska, I Had No Idea”

“Well I was afraid you didn’t feel the same!!!!!!!!”

“You Have No Idea How Long I’ve Felt The Same”

She pulls you in tighter, and lightly kisses your cheek. You jump for joy inside your head, and lay your head in her shoulder.

“So, 8e my matesprit????????”

“Yes <3”

“<3”

You snuggle closer together. She reaches over to play with your hair. You let her. You try to do the same, but hers is kind of short. You kiss her on the cheek instead. She hums in content. For the first time since you’ve began going blind, since your cue ball blew up in your face, or who knows how long, you feel…

Peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> more will happen in the next chapter, i promise


End file.
